Mientras dormías
by okashira janet
Summary: Despues de que Howl se da cuenta de que el encantamiento de Sophie desaparece por la noche no puede evitar ir a echar una miradita de vez en cuando, a pesar de que cierta llamita lo tache de inmoral


**MIENTRAS DORMIA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

El castillo vagabundo, el castillo ambulante, el castillo andante de Howl o como se llame por sus lares no me pertenece a mí sino a Diana Winne Jones, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y motivada por la película y el libro, ambos realmente encantadores.

Para este fic el aprendiz de Howl se llamara Michael y tendrá 15 años como en el libro, lo demás sin cambio a mi parecer, sin más, disfruten la lectura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Howl regresó al castillo de buen humor, su cabello rubio se meció en el viento con él cuando atravesó la puerta que lo llevaba de vuelta a su hogar, había hecho innumerables conquistas con su traje gris escarlata, tantas que incluso él se maravillaba y por un leve, muy levísimo instante, hasta había llegado a creer que no era cosa suya sino del traje, pero rápidamente deshecho esa idea, el único cambio en su atuendo es que Sophie había hecho de las suyas en él con su incansable aguja.

—Calcifer. —Llamó a su fuego un tantin irritado porque no lo recibiera con las muestras de aprecio de siempre, pero la voluble chispa se encontraba muy entretenida en otros asuntos al parecer.

—¿Pero que sucede aquí? —Sintiéndose ignorado el mago arqueó una perfecta ceja, el demonio del fuego apenas giró a verlo por encima del leño que abrazaba contra su chispeante barriguita.

—Creo que Michael se encuentra aturdido. —Calcifer dejo escapar con una risita muy propia de su demoníaca naturaleza.

—¿Ah si? —No había nada que apartara de si al mal humor más rápido que una saludable curiosidad por lo que recorrió su salón de dos trancos, en el otro extremo Michael ni siquiera había notado su presencia, se mantenía completamente quieto, una mano apartando las cortinas que llevaban al humilde dormitorio de Sophie y su cabeza metida dentro a medias.

—¿Qué haces espiando a la vieja Sophie querido Michael? —Howl preguntó con su voz más infantil pero el muchacho no reaccionó como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¡Howl! —Su grito fue un chillido que provocó que Calcifer se cubriera sus calientes orejillas—, ¡Sophie se encuentra presa de un hechizo!

—Es curioso que te des cuenta a estas alturas siendo que eres tú mi aprendiz. —El mago comentó como al descuido y se dejo caer en una silla, estaba por pedirle al joven que le pasara algo para cenar cuando notó con algo de perplejidad que el pelirrojo no se había movido un paso de su sitio.

—Pero bueno Michael, —intrigado decidió bromear—, no pensé que te atrajeran tanto las ancianas.

—¡Es que ella se parece increíblemente a…! —El jovencito dejó las palabras en el aire y enrojeció de golpe cerrando la cortina.

—¿A quien? —Howl parpadeó.

—A nadie. —Visiblemente nervioso el joven se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se acercó hasta la barra del comedor que gracias a Sophie se encontraba perfectamente limpia—. ¿Desde cuando sabes que se encuentra hechizada?

—Desde que llegó. —Howl contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, no por nada era un mago de los mejores que había.

—Y sabías… —Michael dudó pero luego se armó de valor para continuar—. ¿Sabías que en realidad era joven?

—Pues la verdad es que no. —El rubio parpadeó, sus ojos verdes cual cristales parecieron tintinear con él, sabía que la anciana hiperactiva que limpiaba su casa tenía un encantamiento encima pero no se había puesto a investigar cual era aún.

—¡Pues es muy joven! —Animado Michael arrimó pan y empezó a embarrarlo de mermelada al tiempo que se lo pasaba a Howl quien lo aceptaba maquinalmente—. A lo mejor de mi edad o un poquitín mayor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ya con la curiosidad empezando a apagarse Howl mordió su pan lentamente.

—Porque en la noche se le quita el encantamiento. —Los ojos de Michael parecieron perderse por un momento, luego sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer como dos flores en plena primavera, Howl estaba por hacer una broma acerca de jóvenes aprendices enamorados, pero por alguna razón simplemente soltó un hondo bostezo y avisó a todo mundo que siguieran el ejemplo de Sophie y se fueran a dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente Howl volvió a llegar tarde a casa y esta vez no estaba del todo de buen humor, el rey lo acosaba incesantemente con volverlo el mago real y ciertamente aquello no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, zafarse de la manera más galante estaba resultando un verdadero incordio y para acabar de empeorar las cosas había empezado a llover cuando por fin había alcanzado el vano de su puerta, había pensado que quizás Calcifer le abriera pero la llamita no había hecho ni el intento y había tenido que ser él quien usara su magia.

—Últimamente en este castillo nadie se preocupa por la suerte del amo. —bufó pero su salón apenas era alumbrado por las llamitas verdes que anunciaban que Calcifer se encontraba relajándose, dando un suspiro el mago estaba por subir las escaleras hasta su habitación cuando, pese a él, tuvo que dar un bote—. ¡Michael!, ¿qué diablos estas haciendo ahí? —El muchacho se encontraba en la mismísima posición en que lo había encontrado el día anterior, la cortina ligeramente corrida y él mirando dentro con las mejillas encendidas.

—Howl. —Y para colmo le respondía como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño—. Ya volviste.

—Es obvio que estoy de regreso atolondrado. —Le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas capaz de derretir a cualquiera pero el pelirrojo seguía tan enlelado que decidió pasar de él—. Calcifer, ¿tan temprano te vas a la cama?

—Son las doce de la noche. —La llamita acotó con molestia—. Los que deberían estar en la cama son ustedes dos, ni creas Howl que voy a dejarme sobornar con los cascarones de huevo, no pienso dejar que te hagas un omelet sobre mí a estas horas. —El rubio mago se quejó de ayudantes ingratos y Michael se frotó los ojos para después despedirse y subir a paso lento a su habitación, a Howl le causó la impresión de que el muchacho trepaba entre algodones.

—Oye Calcifer. —A pesar de la renuencia del demonio de hablar a aquellas horas lo hostigó alzando bastante la voz—. ¿Qué crees que le pase a Michael?

—Esta enamorado, obviamente. —repuso la llamita con sequedad.

—¿Enamorado? —Y Howl que se había quedado sin un corazón hace tanto tiempo apenas y pudo parpadear sin saber si entendía del todo aquel concepto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquella mañana Howl se dio su larga ducha de dos horas pensando como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, por lo general su baño de las mañanas se le iba en cantar y tallarse por ahí y por allá al tiempo que se ponía lo más guapo que un mago de la más alta categoría podía verse, pero ese día ni siquiera le presto atención a sus cientos de lociones, se sumergía en la bañera con los cristalinos ojos fijos en el techo y cuando por alguna razón tenía que cerrarlos solo le venía a la mente la imagen de Michael como lo había visto durante la noche, su figura alta y amable, la cabeza un poco inclinada y las mejillas del mismo encendido color que su cabello, Calcifer había dicho que aquello era amor y por alguna razón aquello había causado un efecto grande en él.

Se preguntaba porque se había impresionado tanto si con sus palabras, sus sonrisas y su galantería lograba que muchas mujeres tornaran sus mejillas de ese color, ¿sería por qué Michael era un muchacho?, tal vez se había sorprendido de ver los mismos efectos en alguien de su propio genero, hasta el momento no recordaba una imagen más deliciosa que la que su joven aprendiz le había dado la noche anterior, ¿cómo sería estar enamorado de una ancianita?, Howl se desternillaba de risa de solo pensarlo, pero aquello de igual manera duró poco, momentos después se le ocurrió que nunca antes había visto a Sophie en su verdadera forma, se había limitado a observar a Michael y listo.

¿Cómo sería?, no tenía idea de cómo era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Michael, de hecho su aprendiz había estado tan genuinamente interesado en la magia que por momentos Howl había creído que no le interesaban las muchachas, al parecer no era así.

—¿Cómo será? —El rubio susurró en voz alta, los brazos apoyados en el marco de la bañera, desde que Sophie había pasado con su furia limpiadora por ahí era más relajante bañarse, aunque tampoco se le olvidaba el desastre que había hecho con la pintura de su cabello, de tener el cabello naranja, rojo, negro o rosa chicle no sabía a cual irle y aunque al final había admitido que se veía bien con cualquiera de aquellos tonos, lo suyo siempre seguiría siendo su elegante rubio.

Quince minutos después de aquellos profundos pensamientos olvidó todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sophie y hechizos y se concentró en sus polvos y embellecedores, justo dos horas después de haber entrado a su ducha rejuvenecedora salió con sus aires de grandeza habituales, pero como siempre nadie hizo comentario alguno acerca de su belleza, Calcifer demasiado ocupado en triturar maderos, Sophie lavando trastes y Michael secándolos… por cierto, ¿desde cuando Michael le ayudaba a Sophie?

—Buenos días. —Entró al comedor anunciándose como un grande.

—¿A dónde vas hoy Howl? —Calcifer detuvo un momento su comida y giró hacía él sus chispeantes ojillos.

—Saldré por ahí. —Sus pestañas se agitaron soñadoras, pero con fastidio notó que ni Sophie ni Michael lo tomaban en cuenta, ambos enfrascados en una charla particular, taconeó contra el piso y estaba a punto de aclararse la garganta para que le prestaran la debida atención cuando Michael se giró hacía él.

—¿Me dejaras un hechizo para practicar hoy Howl? —Sus mejillas no estaban rojas ni se notaba nervioso lo que causó extrañeza en el mago.

—Hum, si, claro. —Con gran ceremonia realizó una serie de golpecitos con ambas manos y un papel apareció en el aire para gran alegría del joven, Howl apenas se permitió medio sonreír, lo cierto es que ese día planeaba hacer algo peligroso y aunque prefería que los demás no se enteraran cuando llevaba a cabo tales empresas no podía dejar que lo ignoraran tampoco.

—Cuídate Howl. —Sophie lo apuntó con un largo cucharón—. Y no andes por ahí engañando muchachitas jovencito.

—No prometo nada. —El rubio sonrió con todos sus hermosos dientes, Sophie desvió la mirada murmurando algo que sonaba como "demasiado brillante para mi edad, los muchachos de hoy en día", Howl salió de su castillo muy ufano, por alguna razón se sentía bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche Howl llegó a su castillo sintiendo que se desharía en cualquier instante, sus brazos eran dos largas alas oscuras y sus piernas dos patas con afiladas garras, Calcifer le comentó algo cuando entró, pero él no le presto demasiada atención y se dejo caer sobre la silla más cercana al fuego subiendo las patas sobre la chimenea, se encontraba cansado, realmente molido por la dura batalla, en momentos como aquel perdía por completo todas sus mentiras, sus artificios y engaños, era simplemente Howl, un mago que por lastima había hecho un mal trato con un demonio y que ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Mientras respiraba lentamente intentando serenarse sus alas se volvieron nuevamente sus tersos brazos y las patas se relajaron en dos varoniles piernas, Calcifer parecía acostumbrado a aquello así que no lo importunó con preguntas, de buena gana Howl se hubiera dormido ahí mismo pero en el ultimo instante giró la mirada un poco como esperando encontrar a Michael en el mismo lugar de las noches anteriores, no estaba ahí por cierto y al mirar el reloj se dijo que probablemente era demasiado tarde para estar espiando ancianitas.

¡Oh cierto!, pero su joven aprendiz había asegurado que no era una ancianita, arqueando una ceja probó de pararse y dirigirse al baño para limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, incluso creyó haberle ordenado a Calcifer que le preparara algo de agua caliente, pero lo que hizo a continuación no podía ser obra más que de su curiosidad, con su paso regio de siempre avanzó hasta la cortina y la retiró, ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrarse del otro lado, sus ojos verdes cual cuentas quedaron fijos en la jovencita que dormitaba frente a él, tenía el cabello rojo con destellos dorados que brillaban aún más en la noche, su perfecta piel parecía tener tintes de porcelana y sus labios suaves apenas se rozaban con cada respiración que daba, la observó más tiempo del que hubiera considerado prudente, por un lado porque no podía hacer coincidir aquella fresca imagen con la de su hiperactiva ancianita y por otro lado porque se preguntaba si realmente Michael se había enamorado de ella, viéndola de esa manera las probabilidades parecían aumentar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dos días más habían pasado y Sophie estaba cansada, nunca antes Howl la había acosado de aquel modo, por lo general el joven mago no se encontraba en el castillo, si no andaba cortejando mujeres se iba por la puerta negra o tenía asuntos con el rey, así eran Michael, Calcifer y ella quienes se quedaban en el castillo, sin embargo en los últimos días Howl había optado por no salir y sus pataletas eran cosa constante, sinceramente Sophie no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era que Michael lo aguantaba, hablando del jovencito se habían vuelto muy cercanos últimamente, de hecho Sophie creía que aquel cambio había iniciado cuando sin querer Michael le había confesado que estaba enamorado de su hermana, debido al encantamiento ella le había dicho a Michael que era la tía abuela de su enamorada, por supuesto que decir que su hermana era su sobrina nieta no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo, pero bueno, ser vieja la hacía un poco más comprensible, la edad también traía cosas buenas consigo.

—Sophie, querida, ¿qué haces? —Definitivamente tener a un mago rubio con aires de grandeza detrás no era una de las cosas buenas.

—Howl, ¿acaso no piensas salir hoy tampoco?

—¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho de estar en mi castillo? —contestó él a su vez con su aire más noble, Sophie estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos.

—¿Podrías dejar de seguirme a todos lados?

—¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo de comer? —El mago se inclinó sobre ella, como era considerablemente mas alto Sophie quedo medio escondida bajo su cuerpo cosa que la fastidió, no entendía porque Howl jamás contestaba a las preguntas, ni tampoco porque estaba tan odioso últimamente, al principio había creído que no salía de la casa porque alguna chica le había dado calabazas pero Michael y Calcifer le aclararon que de ir por ahí el asunto el castillo entero ya estaría lleno por completo de la masa pegajosa y verde de la ultima vez.

—Howl, ¿no puedes salir por ahí como siempre haces?

—¿Mi compañía no te es grata querida Sophie? —Decididamente era un mago intratable, ahogando un suspiro Sophie decidió pasar de él, aunque tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos ante sus sonidos afectados y aquellos suspiros prolongados que dejaba escapar con el puro y simple deseo de que girara a verlo.

Para colmo de males algo extraño le pasaba porque cuando Michael llegaba junto a ellos lo acosaba de tal modo con la mirada que el muchacho invariablemente salía huyendo del lugar sin saber bien a bien que había pasado, ya iban para el cuarto día cuando finalmente Howl se acomodó cerca de la chimenea y cruzando ambas piernas por debajo de su cuerpo se acomodó lo más encantadoramente que pudo mientras ella barría la estancia sin parar.

—Sophie, ¿Qué piensas de Michael?

—Es un buen muchacho. —No supo a que venía la pregunta y masculló cualquier cosa mientras pensaba que su vida sería indudablemente más fácil si Howl no fuera tan desconsiderado y le dejara matar a las arañas.

—¿Es un muchacho atractivo?

—Sí, lo es. —La escoba se estaba poniendo vieja y no cumplía ya su cometido como antes pero ella se negaba a tirarla porque se imaginaba que era su compañera en desgracia y ciertamente a ella no le gustaría que Howl le diera una patada en el trasero y la sacara del castillo por considerarla demasiado vieja.

—Humm. —Howl meditó un momento, Calcifer lucía particularmente entretenido con semejante plática, una sonrisita violeta apareciendo cada dos por tres entre sus flamas.

—Oye Sophie…

—¿Qué? —Secándose el sudor de la frente la anciana giró hacía el galante muchacho que parecía meditar intensamente algún asunto.

—¿Te gusta Michael?

—Ya he dicho que es un buen muchacho. —Sophie le respondió extrañada, él se balanceó de adelante hacía atrás sin saber si ella había respondido o no su pregunta como él la había planteado.

—Tú le gustas a Michael.

—Me alegro mucho de eso. —Sophie contestó rápidamente y Howl giró a ver a Calcifer como si le preguntara si ella era consciente de lo que le quería decir en realidad, el fuego apenas aguantó una carcajada.

—¿Te gusto yo? —Con su naturalidad de siempre Howl soltó la siguiente pregunta, la risa de Calcifer se apagó al instante, entre sus llamas sintió que el corazón de Howl se apretaba dolorosamente, fue un sentimiento tan humano el que lo recorrió que sintió que se ahogaría y ambos esperaron la respuesta de Sophie sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago.

—Eres un malvado Howl. —Sophie contestó al tiempo que seguía barriendo—. En el momento en que llegara a quererte aunque sea un poco jovencito te desharías de mí. —Y aquella afirmación, que era bastante cierta en cuanto a sus conquistas se trataba, por alguna razón dejo tanto a Howl como a Calcifer bastante desanimados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, no era común que Howl bebiera, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía, pero últimamente sentía extraños sentimientos hacía Michael, como el deseo imperante de ponerle un hechizo de granos en la cara o mandarlo a estudiar a Estocolmo, muy lejos de ahí.

Había vuelto a las andadas saliendo del castillo, pero cada que volvía la imagen era la misma, o Michael y Sophie se encontraban platicando muy alegremente y riendo al lado de Calcifer o Michael espiaba a Sophie mientras dormía en completo silencio y con las mejillas encendidas.

Un día de aquellos le había confesado a Calcifer sus extraños temores acerca del enamoramiento de su aprendiz y el fuego había estallado en tal ataque de hilaridad diciéndole que erraba los tiros que había decidido mejor no contarle nada, después de todo, solo a él se le ocurría confiar en un demonio de fuego.

Había acosado tanto a Sophie que la hiperactiva ancianita había acabado lanzándole una maceta a la cabeza y de cualquier manera no era como si él hubiera dejado de molestarla, siempre con su sonrisa eterna.

A veces al mirar sus arrugas y sus cabellos canos entrecerraba los ojos para imaginarse a la jovencita de cabellos rojizos con destellos dorados, entonces era la joven lozana quien barría, lo apuntaba con el dedo y sometía a Calcifer para preparar el desayuno en su esplendido fuego. Aquel juego de imaginar se extendió tanto que llegó un momento en el que Howl debía esforzarse para recordar que era una viejecilla la que tenía en su casa, por supuesto no ayudaba que al llegar a su castillo su joven aprendiz siempre estuviera observando detrás de la cortina.

—Pero por dios Michael, podrías dejar la intimidad de nuestra invitada en paz. —Esa había sido su última carta y el pelirrojo se había retirado subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos de lo más colorado, por supuesto, que Michael invadiera su intimidad no parecía aplicar con él.

—¿Qué haces Howl? —Calcifer lo escudriñó con los ojillos anaranjados cuando el mago se acercó lentamente a la cortina y se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

—Nada.

—No me parece que sea nada lo que estas haciendo. —Pero el rubio pasó de él y corrió tímidamente la cortina—. Debería darte vergüenza, —Calcifer continuó su perorata fingiendo indignación—, amonestar a tu aprendiz y hacer tú lo mismo.

—Shh… —Howl lo obligó a bajar la voz—. No quiero que despierten.

—Entonces no hagas… ¡Howl! —Calcifer chilló por lo bajo pero ya Howl había desaparecido tras la cortina y el fuego, muy a su pesar, supo que no podría ver lo que pasaba a continuación.

El mago por su parte se vio sumido en el pequeño espacio, con cuidado de no despertarla se hizo un ovillo a su lado y apareció una pequeña chispita para ver su rostro dormido en la oscuridad, el cabello lleno de vida cayéndole por los hombros, la naricita pequeña y las pestañas brillando en la oscuridad iluminadas por su pequeña luz.

—Sophie. —susurró despacio su nombre y luego flotó suavemente sobre ella para verla mejor, admirando su rostro podía comprender porque Michael pasaba tanto tiempo parado a su lado sin hacer nada más que observarla.

Sabía que era arriesgado pero adelantó su mano y con delicadeza acarició su mejilla, era una piel fresca, joven y suave, la joven soltó un suspiro entre sueños, por alguna razón se encontró pensando que le hubiera gustado que murmurara su nombre entre sueños, "Howl", pero eso no sucedió.

—Sophie. —susurró muy despacito y dejo que su cuerpo flotara más cerca del de ella, ahora recordaba que la había visto un día, ella llevaba ese enorme sombrero de paja y parecía un tanto perdida y tímida frente a esos dos hombres que la invitaban a salir, en aquel entonces le había parecido una chica de lo más inocente y esa noche, con ella dormida a escasos centímetros de él se lo parecía más que nunca.

—Oye Sophie, creo que no perdería el interés en ti si yo te gustara. —Pensó en voz alta, como aclarando sus ideas, pero ella estaba lejos de sus debates mentales—. De hecho, —añadió—, creo que me gustaría mucho gustarte. —Por un rato se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho y luego llegó a la conclusión de que realmente le gustaría eso, que Sophie se sintiera atraída por él.

—Te quitare el hechizo de encima y luego tú te enamoraras de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Pero como era más bien egocéntrico supuso que con hacer un trato como aquel el amor de ella hacía él estaba asegurado, no lo dudó ni un segundo—. Cuando eso pase creo que no me desharé de ti. —Y aunque estaba consciente de que no tenía un corazón para asegurarlo en aquel momento le pareció que hablaba con la verdad y él podía ser muchas cosas pero no brillaba especialmente por ser embustero.

—Oye Sophie, mientras duermes luces muy bonita. —Entre sueños la muchacha frunció el ceño y giró el rostro pero él flotó de tal manera que volvieron a quedar cara a cara aunque para eso tenía que contorsionar un poco su cuerpo en el apretado espacio—. Quiero decir, no es que mi hiperactiva y memetoentodo ancianita no sea adorable. —Ella soltó un largo suspiro, Howl quiso creer que coincidía con su punto.

—Sophie, ¿mientras duermes podrías regalarme un beso?, no creo que mi ancianita me lo de si se lo pido. —Por supuesto no hubo respuesta por parte de ella pero Howl se dijo a si mismo con mucha seguridad que "el que calla otorga"—. Bueno, no viendo indisposición de tu parte… —Se agachó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos, se suponía que sería un roce delicado, elegante y corto que dejaría a la chica con ganas de más, justo como lo hacía siempre con sus citas, pero por alguna razón una vez que hubo tocado sus labios su cuerpo se movió solo, sus manos aferraron sus hombros y su cuerpo descendió hasta que aprisionó el de ella.

—Pero mi querida y anciana dama, —Howl arqueó una ceja—, ¿de verdad quiere otro beso?, bueno, no me opondré. —Una vez más sus labios se apretaron uno contra el otro, Howl sintió que su estomago brincaba y se separó de ella alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Qué dice mi querida Sophie, que le ha quedado ganas de más?, bueno, me halaga, si, dicen que soy un mago con un buen besar, ¿qué quiere?, bien, no me insista. —Esta vez incursionó tímidamente, casi como un colegial en la boca de ella, sabedor de que aquello definitivamente la despertaría le hecho un hechizo encima para que siguiera durmiendo.

—No es que me desagrade besar a mi ancianita querida, —le aclaró—, es que creo que ella es perfectamente capaz de darme con una sartén en la cabeza por este pequeño atrevimiento, ¿qué?, ¿otro beso?, ¡faltaba más! —De manera galante volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y entonces…

—¡HOWL! —De la impresión soltó a su pequeña damita y al levantar la cabeza la estrelló contra la lámpara que colgaba del techo—. Deja de estar atormentando a Sophie y a mí de paso, tu inquieto corazón no deja de saltar y a este paso voy a acabar incendiando el castillo.

—Oh. —Sintiéndose extrañamente turbado Howl salió a toda prisa del pequeño dormitorio y se paró frente a su demonio lo más recto posible.

—Por cierto Howl, —Calcifer parpadeó, el mago lo hizo con él—, ¿por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? —Y ambos guardaron un apretado silencio, sabedores de que Howl nunca, nunca de los nunca contestaba una pregunta, aunque al parecer ambos sabían la respuesta.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Realmente me ha agradado trabajar con estos personajes, con Howl particularmente, es tan creído el pobre, un beso a todos y gracias por leer, Ciao

_19 de Junio del 2011 Domingo _


End file.
